


Petting (#311 Serve)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gives Colby a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petting (#311 Serve)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a conceptual dry run for a longer fic I have an idea for so please tell me what you think.

Charlie ran his fingers through Colby's hair as he knelt at Charlie's chair. Colby was trembling trying to force the control that should never need to be forced.

Colby had told him what he wanted, that he wanted a master to serve. Charlie insisted on some tests.

Charlie was sure Colby could take pain and give pleasure and follow orders but he'd had some suspicions that were being confirmed. Colby couldn't handle just a gentle petting. He could practically hear Colby’s mind racing, trying to anticipate what might happen next, desperate to please.

As beautiful and eager as Colby was Charlie was beginning to wonder if he could handle what Charlie wanted. He would want to start Colby's training with a month on his knees simply being stroked and learning how to breathe, how to be quiet and still. It had been just fifteen minutes and Colby was on the verge of flying apart.

Charlie let his hand rest on the crown of Colby's head. “You'd be more comfortable if I were beating you right now.”

Colby was still then nodded.

“You said you wanted to serve me.”

Colby nodded again.

“I don't need a punching bag. I don't need someone who's afraid of me. I am looking for someone who can exist in each moment of time as it happens. I know you're a chess player. I know you like to think several moves ahead, but this isn't chess, it isn't a competition.” Charlie let his fingers trail lightly across Colby's face. “This is about completion. Do you understand?”

Colby was still for a long time then nodded.

“Good. Now I know I normally tell you to think but right now you need to stop. Stop thinking, stop planning, stop worrying. Just be there and let me touch you.”


End file.
